The Saiyadevil Kings
by Root The Unknown
Summary: The original Lucifer was thought to be dead since the battle between God and the Devil Kings. So the Question is how is he here with two boys that he calls his sons and what affect will they have on the world?
1. Chapter 1

This is it.

The result of the battle between the Devil Kings and the God of the Bible.

The day that both Heaven and The Underworld had a great loss.

For the Underworld it was the Four Devil Kings Lucifer, Leviathan, Beelzebub and Asmodeus.

And the worst part was Sirzechs Gremory, Serafall Sitri, Ajuka Astoroth, and Falbium Glasya-Labolas helped him. Those four would forever be hated by the Devil King decendents now that all of their ancestors are dead.

At least that's what the world thought.

That is until a man with long blood red hair and onyx eyes and a black spiral marking that was slowly fading away and if you look at his hair again, you could see the hair go from red to silver came crawling out from the wasteland that the battle resulted in, his silver padded cloak destroyed and the only thing left was his torn trousers although there was one thing that was covered by his long bangs.

The appearance as he has one foot in the grave and the hatred in his eyes.

"Damn that man, I promise you Leviathan, Beelzebub and Asmodeus I guess I'll join you soon."

Little did he know that right above was a tear in space and that tear will change his life in a way you wouldn't expect.

Lucifer then had a smirk forming on his face as he remembered something. "They may think I'm dead but Rizevim is still alive". He may have to wait a while, but he will train his already ruthless son to be even stronger than him and with his power of darkness that he displayed at such a young age, he'll be invincible.

Hm. If only he knew.

"What! What's going on."

Lucifer's body started getting pulled into the even bigger tear and tried to get away from it only to realize something. The battle that he just got out of, sapped him of all his energy. He was powerless. With no more energy to speak there was only one thought that went through his head.'This is it, I'm sorry Rizevim'.

The weird part is he never felt that way again.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Planet Vegeta)**

A Female Saiyan who was wearing the green traditional Saiyan armour that ended with a skirt that stopped just above her knees that made her armour look like a dress with skintight trousers underneath was watering plants outside of her home. She was not like her parents or any of the other Saiyans who took over planets and sold them to the highest bidder. She just wanted peace throughout the universe.

In fact, it was because of this that her boyfriend, Bardock, broke up with her and not soon after she saw him with her sister, Fasha. At first she was devastated but then she started supporting them because she realized something, if Bardock didn't like her for the girl she is then he didn't deserve her.

'I just wish I could find someone who _will_ love me for the way I a- '

Her thoughts were cut off when she heard a loud crash a strong gust of wind nearly knocked her off her feet. Out of curiosity she ran to where the sound came from and when she arrived, she found a man that had long silver hair with no shirt and torn trousers lying unconscious on the ground.

(Time Skip)

Lucifer's eyes snapped open and he instantly sat up what seemed to be a bed. "What happened." He then remembered the events leading up to now. He was battling God with the four Devil Kings and he caught him and was about to win until. 'THEY BETRAYED US'. As he remembered this, he started releasing his power of darkness. A black spiral marking was appeared on this forehead as his silver hair started turning blood red and the planet started quaking.

"STOP IT" yelled the Saiyan that found him and as soon as he heard a feminine voice he stopped immediately turned back to normal and saw a woman with short black hair and a green dress-like armour looking at him with a worried look on her face.

'Hm. This woman isn't a devil, she has no demonic power. But I think that she's a Youkai. She has a tail and I think that I sense Ki coming from her. In fact, I can sense Ki everywhere. Also my power has was much higher than this, was I weakened when I came here.' "Who are you and why are you here", he said to her in a commanding tone.

She was shocked, she thought it would be obvious why she was here. "My names Gine and this is my house, what's your name?", the know named Gine asked.

"My name is Lucifer Morningstar", and right after replying, he stood up, pushed her aside and walked out of the room. Stealing a few books that explain the 'Saiyans' whatever those are, including a book titled 'Saiyan Legend' and the first thing he noticed id that the sky is red. He was confused as he sprouted out his 20 devil wings and flew up.

"Hm. It seems I've arrived at a different dimension. Welp, might as well learn about these people".

Lucifer just finished reading the last book about the Saiyans with a devilish smile on his face which suited him perfectly since… you know. 'The people here may be weak but they have massive potential. Maybe even more potential than Rizevim. Intereting, very interesting. The only bothersome part of this is that giant ape form'. And thus, the last Devil King's plan was set. Find a female Saiyan to procreate with, cut off that useless tail and get back at those traitors. But who, that was the question.

"That woman from earlier looked decent enough. Maybe I should rape her. No she'd tell everyone and I'd be killed in my weakened state. Maybe I should gain her trust and wear her down. Yes that's the safest way to do this." After he was done voicing his thoughts he went back to Gine's house and commence his plan. He put on a sorry face and found Gine in the kitchen Making dinner. He noticed the absurd amount that she was cooking. 'I guess the saiyan's large metabolism is real' he thought.

As he was about to say hello, she beat him to it. " Hey, how are you" she said. This surprised him as she didn't even turn around to see him come in. 'The book did say that Saiyans have naturally high senses'. "If you're wondering if I smelt you come in, I didn't", she continued. "Are you reading my mind", he asked. "No, I saw that the bookshelf had a few books missing and I knew what was in those books", she explained.

"Oh, I just wanted to say, I'm sorry", he said. "It's okay, I've read all of those books and you don't look like a Saiyan so I'm guessing you were curious.", she said missing the half of the point of his apology.

"Well there's that and the way I treated you this morning", he clarified. "It's okay, I understand. You just woke up and unconsciously unleashed your power, I'd get it if your head was woozy", She said kindly and finally turned around revealing a green screened scouter that Lucifer was confused about. "What is that", he asked.

"It's a scouter" she answered. "It's how I knew you were coming, it detects power levels and I remembered", she said.

As she went back to her cooking and found everything ready to eat. She grabbed two plates and handed one of them to Lucifer. As they sat down with obvious difference in the amount of food that they had and had a dinner.

**2 years later**

Lucifer and Gine had their 300th dinner together since he revealed who he was and where he came from. He was surprised when she believed him and due to this he started telling her about his feeling that he had been developing since their first dinner together as he kept talking, he was suddenly stopped when she cupped her hands on his face and locked their lips together. A couple months later she gave him her virginity and got even closer. In the time they were together he started seeing that his thirst for war was due to his time spent with Kokabiel back when they were both Angels.

And now this dinner's going to be special as their relationship is about to develop in a beautiful way. And you're about to see how.

As everything was quiet and Gine was getting more comfortable, that's when Lucifer made his move. He stood up and walked a step and he was now facing Gine's right arm. She had an idea of what was happening but didn't want to let herself down by guessing wrong so she kept a confused expression on her face. It's time for Lucifer to confess. "Gine I have a confession to make."

He took a deep breath and decided to say it."When I first met you I only saw you as a body to produce a powerful baby" She gasped and he continued. "but as we got to know each other, I saw you as more than that. In you, I saw a strong willed woman. Who always finds a way to get herself back on her feet and yet I also saw someone who can change the view of peace of someone who was called evil incarnate. In all that time there was something that definitely happened, I fell in love with you that's why I fell in love with you. And now I want take our relationship to the next level."

He got on one knee and gently put her hand into his. "Gine, will you do me the honour of being the happiest man in the universe and marry me." He waited for her response and one thing he noticed is that her eyes were welling up with tears and she put her hands over her mouth in disbelief of what was happening, and then as he looked at her she said something that was muffled by her hands. He asked her to repeat what she said, she removed her hands and said it again but louder. "Yes".

After getting married a few months later, Lucifer and Gine met up with Bardock and Fasha who agreed to keep Lucifer's existence a secret. The two couples meet at each others houses from time to time and at one time Bardock and Fasha introduced them to their son, Kakarot. And now that their meet up again, Lucifer and Gine have some exiting news to share.

Bardock and Fasha sat down across from Gine and Lucifer to hear the news that they have. There was a long pause before Gine decided to reveal the news. "Bardock, Fasha, I'm pregnant", she announced.

**9 months later**

Having a home delivery Gine was having what was certainly the worst pain of her life. "It's a boy", announced Fasha who decided to deliver the baby. After being handed the baby from his sister in law, Lucifer looked down at the baby with a loving gaze. In his arms was a little half Saiyan half Devil boy with a jet-black bedhead hairstyle (Teen Gohan) with silver bangs and sky blue eyes who's crying instantly stopped after he felt the arms of a special man around him and looked up to meet the gaze of his father with a curious look on his face. "I think I'll name you Choka", he said with a proud look on his face.

As he was about to give the child to Gine she felt pain again and Lucifer pulled the baby from her to avoid him being crushed by her deceivingly strong grip. Continuing the delivery after the realization that she was having twins, Gine kept pushing and after a few minutes and a lot of pain later, the second child was born. The baby also had jet black hair and had a few locks of hair pointed upwards with three silver locks facing the left side of his head and two short lock falling just above his eyes. Fasha, this time having given the baby to her sister, had a look of nostalgia on her face back when her Kakarot was born. Gine held her baby in her arms and had a name. "I'll name you Rori", she said to him

Lucifer had a look of pride in both of his children, he managed to create two of the underworld's most powerful warriors in a few years time he will find a way back to his own dimension with his wife and two children and defeat the decendants of his fellow Devil Kings, because if there's one thing that he's sure will happen is that they aren't going to be happy with how their ancestors died, especially Rizevim.


End file.
